


Sour Patch Kids

by spiralicious



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: AU, Community: Iyhedonism, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-25
Updated: 2011-03-25
Packaged: 2017-10-17 06:22:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/173857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiralicious/pseuds/spiralicious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sesshoumaru has Kouga right where he wants him. And Inuyasha is a brat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sour Patch Kids

**Author's Note:**

> I originally wrote this for iyhedonism, prompt 30 "home" under the username kattrip033.

Sesshomaru was driving down the highway as he glanced at the wolf demon in the passenger seat next to him. Kouga was doing his best to look anywhere, except for the driver’s seat. Sesshomaru put his attention back on the road as he thought “everything had been going so well.” His mind then went back over the events of earlier that evening.

Sesshomaru had been very pleased with himself. He had finally got Kouga to come over to his house for a sleep over. Sesshomaru had been careful to pick some particularly terrifying movies that he knew Kouga secretly hated and would probably need comforting afterward. Yes, “comforting” Sesshomaru thought as he popped another sour patch kid in his mouth. Sesshomaru’s parents were even out of town for the weekend. Yes, everything was going according to plan, except for one little flaw. And as Sesshomaru walked back into the room he noticed that one little flaw sneaking up on the terrified boxer-clad demon currently hiding his face behind a pillow.

Inuyasha jumped out from behind the couch startling Kouga, causing him to let out a shriek that rivaled that of the scream queen on the television.

“I thought you weren’t afraid of anything Fleabag!”

“I’m not mutt face!”

Sesshomaru decided it was time to interfere before the brawling started.

“Inuyasha.” Sesshomaru glared.

Inuyasha scowled and let out a “keh” as he left the room.

Once Sesshomaru and Kouga were settled back on the couch, Sesshomaru moved to put a new movie on, only to have his wrist grabbed by Kouga.

“If this is too scary, we can do something else” Sesshomaru said indifferently as he snaked a hand up Kouga’s thigh. The slightly confused wolf demon opened his mouth to speak only to be pounced on and pinned to the couch. Any protests Kouga might have made were muffled by the tongue being shoved down his throat, not that he seemed to mind if the hand holding Sesshomaru’s head in place and the leg wrapped around the horny dog demon’s hip were any indication. The two became a groping, grinding mass of teenage hormones, until Sesshomaru noticed an extra set of fingers poking him in the head. He looked up, never stopping his grinding against the delicious demon below him, to see his smirking little brother.

“Die.”

The two brothers bolted down the hallway, leaving a very confused and aroused wolf demon on the couch.

After Sesshomaru finished explaining the importance of staying in his room to his little brother, repeatedly, until the little half demon was black and blue, he returned to find Kouga sulking and dressed.

“Maybe you should take me home.”

Defeated, the older inu brother went to go look for his pants and his car keys.

Sesshomaru was brought out of his thoughts by a hand stroking his inner thigh and wet, hot breath on his ear.

“Pull over” was seductively purred into his pointed ear, and the dog demon immediately complied.

It was now Sesshomaru’s turn to be aroused and confused as he looked his mischievous looking passenger.

“I just wanted to get away from your little brother” was all Kouga said before launching himself at Sesshomaru.

Back at home, Inuyasha was humming triumphantly on the couch eating the snacks and watching the movies his brother had put out earlier. The little half demon’s plans had been destroyed earlier. He had planned on taking advantage of his parents being out of town by sneaking Miroku over and locking himself in his room as he had promised the day before, but the little manwhore was home with strep. It was then that Inuyasha decided that if he couldn’t have his fun, then his brother couldn’t either. With a very satisfied smirk, Inuyasha continued to munch on popcorn and sour patch kids, failing to notice that his brother should have been home an hour ago.


End file.
